Insurance claim management typically includes a great deal of manual input and analysis by members of an insurance company. One portion of claims processing that can take a great deal of time and resources is the process of having a claims adjuster visit the insured property to assess damage. Although an insurance company can be diligent and send an adjuster or other damage assessment specialist out relatively quickly, the adjuster will need some amount of time to schedule the visit and to get to the appropriate location at the time of the scheduled visit. The adjuster requires a fixed amount of overhead (vehicle, office, equipment) to perform his or her tasks. The time the adjuster spends traveling is not useful to the insurance company or the insured, and it may be that an adjuster can see one or two cases on any given day due to the location of the insured property. There may also be a delay between the time the adjuster views the property and the time the report is prepared and submitted to the insurer. In some situations, the initial adjuster sent out to assess the damage may not have the necessary expertise to assess a specific type of damage. In those situations, a different specialist would need to be contacted and scheduled for a follow-up visit at a later time.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing a more efficient way of utilizing adjuster resources to improve claim processing time and reduce costs for the insurer.